I know u want me
by Iluvhongki
Summary: It's a yaoi sorry i can't describe it better but u just have to read it
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters:

Akiyo, Kentiyo, Zetsu, Neji, Maru, Hinita, Aki, and Saya

Chapter 1:

Ringgggggggg!!

Akiyo woke up startled, turned the alarm clock off, got up and stretched.

The door opens all of a sudden, and he finds his brother Neji staring at him in disgust.

"What the hell," Neji said. "Put your clothes on were almost late for school." then he stalked off.

"Uh, another day of hell" akiyo rushed and dressed himself without taking a shower, and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom." I said to my mother on the way out of the kitchen, and then walked out the back door.

'Hi my name is Akiyo Hasmuro; I'm 15 years old in my second year of high school. I currently live with my mother and older brother, my father died when I was really young so I don't know much about him.'

I took the local subway to school and saw my friend Maru, so I went and sat by her.

"Hi, maru-chan," I said. "Did u do senpai mushi homework?"

"Hey akiyo," she said. "Yea I did it, it was kind of easy." she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just worried about the Mid-term exam."

"Oh," I said kind of stupidly. "Maybe I can help you study."

"Yea that would be great." she said happily.

Just then the train stops and we got off the subway, and headed straight to school. When a long black limo passes by and stops in front of the school, and this good looking boy steps out with long brown hair in a ponytail, dark hazel eyes, and an earring on his left ear.

"Wow," Maru said transfixed. "He looks cute."

The boy notices us looking at him, and stared at Maru than me but lingered his eyes on me for a while, then turns around and talks to his driver. So the driver went back inside the car and drove off. He walks toward us.

"Excuse me," he said in his soft velvet voice." but can you please point me to the main office."

Since we didn't know who he was talking directly to we said in a union that it was in the big tree with a cross sign. He left without saying anything back.

" Gosh," Maru said. " he is a hottie, I wish he could at least have looked at me longer than he looked at you." she said sadly.

"what?" I said. " he was looking at me, I wonder why." so I walked into school, and went to my locker to get my books.

" ding dong" the school bell rings. I had literature 101 , so I went to sit by the window, when i see the boy i saw this morning coming in the class room. I sat there shocked because he was staring at me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So he comes in my class room and sits right behind me. I turn around and wondered why he was sitting behind me.

" hey cutie." he winked at me, and I blushed. I turned around facing the teacher.

"Akiyo," the teacher said. " can you give Kentiyo the tour of the school this week since you already know each other.'

"Uh," I said annoyed." sure I can senpai."

" thank you!" he said. " now everybody else get back to work."

" hey akiyo," one of my classmates said. " how do you know Kentiyo he's like the richest person in this city." he asked.

It was aki talking to me, he been my friend since 8th grade and looked completely like a girl. Everybody said that he was gay, but I didn't believe them since he never tried to get with me.

"Oh," I said. " I don't know him at all he just asked for directions this morning and I gave it to him."

My cell phone starts to vibrate, and an unknown number comes up. I read the message 'hey cutie, want to go out!' I was shocked who the hell wrote me this, and then I remembered what Kentiyo called me 10 minutes ago, wondering how he got my number I turned around and glared at him, but he was grinning at me and I blushed, and completely forgot about how he got my number.

" Do you know," he said. " that you look cute when you get mad." he stands up and grabbed my face to his arms.

"wha-," I couldn't finish because all of a sudden he kisses me in front of the whole classroom. I moaned under his kisses and was about to rip off his shirt when the teacher starts poking us.

" Excuse me," he said in disgust. " but this isn't the place or time to do this in school."

Kentiyo sat back down, and everybody including Aki were staring and talking about us. Kentiyo texted me so do you wanna go out or what."

I turned around and yelled. "no you dumbass leave me alone."

" wow," he whispered to my ears." why the harsh language you know you want me." I blushed

Since I didn't want people to listen to our conversation I handed him a piece of paper saying " no I don't want you because you are very rude and don't car about other people feeling's."

He handed me the piece of paper back saying " im sorry I didn't mean to disrespect you, I just wanted u to go out with me."

I sniffed, right like anyone would go out with a boy like me. I wrote " no you don't you just want to harass me."

"whatever," he said out loud. " but if you change your mind you know where to find me."

I see the kids were staring at us, wondering why Kentiyo was so loud. I shifted my seat and looked at the window and see my brother Neji flirting with this whore, and put my head on the table waiting for school to end.


	3. Chapter 3

School ends, and I go home wondering if I should go out with him or not. But I was confused since I never went out in a date before. My cell phone starts to ring I picked up the phone and see its my friend Maru.

"Hi Maru." I said.

"hey akiyo," She said "is it true that Kentiyo kissed you in front of the class."

" yea", I said rudely.

"Wow," she said. " I didn't know you were gay."

"What," I said choking my words out. "how could you not know, it was kind of easy to notice I was gay since I behave like a homo."

"Oh," she laughed. " I must have been in space all these years."

"yea," I said seriously. "you're a bad friend."

"No," she said. "I'm not."

"yes," I said. "you are you couldn't even tell I was gay.

"Sorry, she said. " but I don't pay attention to how you act so don't get mad with me."

"okay," I said pissed. "anyhow you still want to study for the mid terms."

"Uhmm, yea." she said.

"okay come around 8:00 today," I said. "because I have to go somewhere." I lied because I was thinking of going to call Kentiyo to go out.

"Alright." she said and hung up.

I went on my computer and played games with a couple of my internet friends for a couple of minutes.

" Akiyo," My mom yelled. " come downstairs please. I went downstairs and see my mom with this handsome guy."

"Yea mom." I said staring at the guy and then back to my mother.

"Akiyo this is zetsu," she said. " he said he would like to speak to you."

"Oh Okay." I said to him suspiciously.

So me and zetsu walked to the front porch when he pulls a knife in front of me and starts threatening me that I shouldn't get involved with Kentiyo since he was his, and that he would only hurt me in the future.

"hold on a minute," I said scared. "I don't really like him that much he keeps bugging me."

"Oh,"he said so he's playing the same game he did to me,he looks at me and said. "Don't worry he might get over his fantasy with you because he did the same thing to me he said I was cute, that he would like to go out with me when 3 to 4 days he goes to this other guy. I was his first boyfriend he treated me and the other guys he went out with like dirt."

"Okay so what do you want me to do about it." I said confused.

"I want you to treat him like dirt and mud." He said furiously like he was ready to stab me with his knife.

"What no." I said. " im not doing that I can't be a b to somebody I just met today."

"Whatever," he said. " but you will do it and if you don't you'll regret it." and he walks away leaving me scared and worried of what he's going to do...


	4. Chapter 4

So i went back into the house, i see my mom coming towards me.

"hey honey, what did he need." she asked me.

" oh nothing." i said, i was too scared to tell her that zetsu was trying to kill me.

i walked up the stairs into my room i picked up my phone and called kentiyo.

"hello." he said.

" hey kentiyo," i said nervously. " i changed my mind i'll go out with you."

" wow it took you long enough," kentiyo said. " but i'll give you one more chance."

"thanks," i said akwardly. " so when are we going out."

" how's about this saturday." he said

I checked my plans for this weekend and saw that i was free.

"okay," I said."i'll meet you by lena's buffet at 7:30 p.m"

"Alright," he said. " by cutie."

I hung up the phone and went on the computer and played Dance Dance Revolution. After that it was 7:00 i went to go eat dinner. When i went downstairs I see my brother Neji watching wrestling, he see's me coming and ask "what do you want."

"nothing," i said. " can't i watch TV with my brother."

"Oh," he said disgusted. " you'll like this of course boys wrestling each other isn't it like your fantasy to do it with kentiyo."

" wha-," i said shocked how did he know kentiyo.

" Oh," he said rudely. " you didn't know that i know it's all around the school you know, my friend saya told me about it right after school that you fags kissed."

"Oh," i sniffed, wow it already spread around the school i wonder who spread it. " then I'll tell everybody that you are cheating on your girlfriend with 2 sluts that you met at the park." i said. HaHa, i thought i got you now because your tale is much worse than mine and no girl would date somebody like that.

"Ding Dong" the house bell rings.

"i'll get it." i said i went to the front door and i see my friend maru. " come in." i told her, she walks inside then notices my brother watching tv.

"hello Neji!" she said.

" hey maru-chan." he said.

"Ok come on let's go upstairs." i said pulling her by the arm, we went to my room.

"wow," she said, she looked at my room. " everytime i come in your room it looks better and better."

I looked at the room i knew she would see the big difference. I painted my room black and blue witha bunch of band posters, a seat cushion, a computer decorated in skull stickers, and last but not least a big ceiling poster of " leonardo Dicarpio.

"Yea I guess," i said. "it does look better than the last time you came here, but ok let's get to studying."

We sat on the seat cushions then started helping each other study by saying the questions and letting the other person answer. We were like that for an hour when we got bored and started talking about boys and girls that we hate.

"what about kentiyo," she said. " do you hate him for embarrising you like that in front of everybody."

"well yea," i said. " now everybody knows i'm gay and i feel wierd and happy that he did it ughh i'm so confused."

" Don't worry about it," she said. " you'll get over the confusion."

"Yea," i said. " well i think it's time for you to go since we have school tommorrow."

"Oh okay," she said. " see you tommorrow." she left my room and went downstairs and then i heard the front door close so i went to sleep dreaming about kentiyo and school. 


End file.
